A Better Tomarrow
by Phillipe363
Summary: Oliver returns from his duel with Ras A Gul and comes to deal with a problem with in his team by the name of Felicity Smoak. The end results will change the team's lives forever.


**Hey, guys. Yep this another one shot.**

 **I don't own Arrow or DC comics.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

It's nighttime in the Verdant as Oliver punches in the key code to the door lock before walking down the stairs. Reaching the ground floor Oliver steps off the finale step to see Diggle, Felicity and Roy by the computer station.

Felicity runs up embracing him in a hug crying in joy, as Diggle and Roy step forward.

"Sorry, I didn't come by sooner. I just wanted to check in on Thea" Oliver said while moving away from Felicity.

"Merlyn told us you were dead" Diggle said.

"I was close. I'm sorry that I didn't reach out sooner. I wasn't exactly in a cell service area" Oliver said, causally moving over to the computers.

"It's ok. I'm just glad I have you back" Felicity said with a smile.

"So what are we gonna do about Ras A Gul? I mean, if he finds out about Thea" Roy said trailing off.

"Merlyn and I are working on that" Oliver replied, pressing a few keys on the keyboard, unnoticed.

"Sorry? For a second there, it sounded like you said, Merlyn" Felicity said, a venom in her voice.

"I need to know how to defeat Ra's. Merlyn has the knowledge" Oliver said, calmly.

"Merlyn is a monster. You're in this situation, Thea is in this situation because of him" Felicity replied, hate filled.

"Felicity, you're not even going to give him the chance to explain" Roy said, giving a hard look.

"No, I'm not. I stood right here, and I swore that my Oliver would never work with Malcolm Merlyn. You have to listen to me, you once said to me I'm your light and doing this will push you further in the darkness!" Felicity replied angrily.

"Your sounding delusional" Roy said.

"I need some air" Felicity said, rushing up the stairs but finds the door locked, shut.

Marching back down "There's only one way that door could be locked. Why the hell did you touch my babies? None of you guys even know how to use email without my help" Felicity said, rage filled.

"So basically we are just useless with you? Felicity grow up, you're not the sun that our entire lives revolve around" Roy replied, scowling.

Glancing over "What are you doing?" Diggle asked.

"Ridding out the source of a nasty problem, mate" a male voice said.

All three of them turn to see a blonde haired man approaching. He's wearing a brown colored trench coat and a raggedy white dress shirt with a lose black tie.

"Who is this?" Diggle asked, reaching for his concealed handgun.

"My name's John Constantine, master of the dark arts" the man replied, his accent distinctly British.

"We met during my fourth year away when I was dealing with Baron Reiter and his Shadowspire organization" Oliver said.

"Why is Constantine here?" Roy asked.

"I'll leave that to, Oliver to explain." Constantine replied, leaning causally against a pillar.

"When I was near death, laying there in the snow I felt something else in my mind, like a voice whispering and I discovered what it was" Oliver said.

"After leaving Tatsu Yamashiro he met me and I verified his suspicions and cleared his soul of lingering effects" Constantine said.

"Soul… like magic?" Diggle asked skeptically.

"There are things in this world that just can't be explained by science" Constantine replied.

"Back on topic" Felicity said, acidly.

"I discovered the voice was you. For past near three years you stole my soul and independence. You used Tommy's death to have me quit killing, nearly erased both Sara and Laurel from my memory. Also controlled Sara, a woman who I loved into ending our relationship and made me fall in love with you in the span of a few months" Oliver replied.

"Well I guess you figured me out" Felicity said, her eyes briefly flash purple.

"You have got to be kidding me" Diggle said, shocked as he draws his weapon.

"Why?" Oliver asked, a controlled rage seeping into his tone.

"Because I wanted a man who was dangerous but attractive. A man who could be my knight in shining armor" Felicity replied, a smile grazing her lips.

Suddenly Felicity forms a dagger in her hand then throws it at Oliver who ducks missing it. Walking forward she goes to create another weapon but is unable to move. Glancing over Felicity sees Constantine chanting in an unknown langue as Oliver approaches.

"Please" is the only word Felicity said.

"You never grew up from a fantasy world and those illusions have hurt far too many people, me included" Oliver said, his voice going dark like that of the killer forged on Lian Yu.

Felicity never utters another word as she's placed in a headlock before Oliver breaks her neck then lets the body drop to the floor. He takes a step back as Constantine extends his hands which glow a fiery orange and his eyes do the same as well. Moments later Felicity's body begins to glow in the same color vanishing from existence.

Looking over "What was that?" Oliver asked.

"She had a too dangerous level of power and I'm not going to let some bloody wanker attempt to get it either" Constantine said, lighting a cigarette with a zippo lighter.

"Thanks for helping" Oliver said.

"Anytime mate" Constantine replied, blowing a puff of smoke before literally disappearing into thin air.

Shaking his head at his friend's trick Oliver glances over to the shocked expressions of Roy and Diggle before looking back to where the body used to be. It feels a little odd to be himself once more and his conviction back at its full peak. Because Ras A Gul may have killed The Arrow on that cliff but The Hood is what's returned. Proven more than anything when he helped Malcolm beat and kill Danny Brickwell.

Besides it feels freeing to not be dealing with the drama that Felicity put him through because until just recently it feels like he was living in a soap opera, similar to the ones his mom used to watch.

Any feelings that he may have had towards her were gone once Constantine removed the effects from his soul, leaving only a rage that caused him to shove an arrow through Slade's eye after his former friend threatened his family.

Smirking Oliver doubts he's going to be driving off into the sun set with Felicity like she no doubt would have made him to live in some dream like land while his city burns.

Because Ras A Gul will be coming once hearing about him being alive, and Oliver knows it's going to be a war. But having dealt with this particular problem he will be able to think with a much clearer head… so it's time to get to work.

* * *

 **Well I hope you all enjoyed that.**

 **Now why I wrote this? A part of it was due to I've never read a fic where Felicity is the bad guy and after the show introduced magic I'm like ok I can make this work. For the time line of season 3 well I figured to place in the season when the Olicty shippers on Tumbler completely took over the show due to a certain show runner going head over heels for them.**

 **Having John Constantine show up well I this is my first writing him into a full appearance story wise and plus it would make sense for Oliver to bring him in to handle a threat as great this. Plus one advantage of Fan Fiction I don't have to wait for Matt Ryan who plays him to get his schedule clear.**

 **With Felicity's powers I based them off of Killgrave from the Jessica jones TV show with some modifications of course.**

 **Until next time.**


End file.
